


I Love You To The Moon... And Back!

by H_L_Hunter



Series: Guess How Much I Love You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, My heart cannot hand Endgame, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Their names are Peter and Morgan, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_L_Hunter/pseuds/H_L_Hunter
Summary: “Guess how much I love you?”It could be either of Tony Stark’s children who would ask this question at bed time. His youngest, Morgan, she would use numbers to measure her love. At just five, she could count higher than all the others in her class and learnt more every day, and whenever it was Tony’s night to tuck her into bed, Morgan would tell Tony just how much she loved him through numbers.Peter, on the other hand, was many years older than Morgan, but even since he was just a little boy he would use words and actions. It would normally include jumping to try and touch the ceiling or hold his arms as wide as possible trying to show how big a mile is, but every night Peter would tell Tony just how much he loved him through actions and words.It's bedtime at the Stark Household.





	I Love You To The Moon... And Back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingisconnected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my other fic, Guess How Much I Love You. I wrote this because I could not handle Endgame but there are no spoilers here, don't worry.

_ “Guess how much I love you?” _

It could be either of Tony Stark’s children who would ask this question at bed time. His youngest, Morgan, she would use numbers to measure her love. At just five, she could count higher than all the others in her class and learnt more every day, and whenever it was Tony’s night to tuck her into bed, Morgan would tell Tony just how much she loved him through numbers. 

Peter, on the other hand, was many years older than Morgan, but even since he was just a little boy he would use words and actions. It would normally include jumping to try and touch the ceiling or hold his arms as wide as possible trying to show how big a mile is, but every night Peter would tell Tony just how much he loved him through actions and words. 

Now, for the first time since their family grew to four, Tony missed dinner and was narrowly close to missing bedtime. The Hounds that were the Board of Directors were breathing down his throat and the meeting had run over far longer than he had intended for it to, so the moment he was allowed to leave the meeting Tony was sprinting to the elevator and ordering FRIDAY to “beam him up”. He arrived on the penthouse floor within two minutes, the doors opening to reveal an empty living room and Pepper buzzing around in the kitchen as she scrubbed a plate. Tony placed his briefcase on the chair and removed his blazer and tie, before tiptoeing into the kitchen. Just as Pepper picked up the stack of plates to put them away in the cupboard, the genius sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling his nose into her neck in a way that made her gasp in surprise. 

“Tony, stop, you’ll make my drop the plates!” Pepper said in between the giggles as she tried to pull away and turn around. Tony took the plates from her hands and set them down, spinning his wife around and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“And good evening to you too, wifey!” Tony replied with a softer form of his signature smirk plastered over his face. Pepper smiled back at him. 

“The kids are getting ready for bed,” she told him, “if you hurry you won’t miss story time.” With another kiss, Tony hurried from the kitchen up the stairs to where his two kids’ bedrooms sat opposite one another. The light was on behind the door to the right, the bright pink one Morgan had painted herself (which was why most of the paint ended up on the walls next to the door frame). It was quiet on the other side of the door, though, yet not silent. Soft whispers, the kind you have to lean your ear against the door to truly hear, came from the room and when Tony poked his head around the door, the heart everyone seemed to think he didn’t have melted at the sight. 

Morgan was already asleep, tucked in under her Disney duvet with her Spider-Man Build-A-Bear clutched tightly in her arms. She was curled up next to Peter, who’s eyes were drooping as he continued to read from the book on his lap. He was wearing the Iron Man pyjamas Tony had given him as joke for Christmas, and was propped up against the headboard lying atop the blankets. 

“ _ ‘I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river,’ cried Little Nutbrown Hare, _ ” Peter read aloud, sleep evident in his voice as he yawned and rubbed his eyes with a free hand. His eyes drooped closed and and he laid his head back, the book slumping in his lap.  _ “‘I love you across the river and over the hills,’ said Big Nutbrown Hare. That’s very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think anymore.”  _

Tony stepped into the room and gently took the book from Peter’s lap, closing it and resting it on the nightstand. Peter, eyes still closed, continued to recite the words off by heart, even though his little sister was fast asleep and couldn’t hear them. 

“ _ Then he looked beyond the thorn bushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky.”  _ Peter mumbled. Tony gently reached for his shoulder and nudged it as lightly as possible, not wanting to scare the spider-kid into jumping on the ceiling like last time.

“C’mon, kiddo,” Tony said, manoeuvring his half-asleep son to his feet without waking his daughter. Peter didn’t bother struggling, just slumped against his father’s side as they crossed the hall into Peter’s own room, the door decorated red and blue to match his suit. Tony opened the door and soon was tucking Peter under the covers, the fact that he was sixteen being irrelevant to the both of them. Once the young superhero was settled, Tony sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through the soft curls. 

“ _ Guess how much I love you, _ ” Peter mumbled, cracking an eye open just enough to look up at Tony. 

_ “Oh I don’t think I could guess that,”  _ said Tony, the familiar words rolling off his tongue as if they were his own. 

_ “I love you right up to the moon,”  _ Peter whispered, and his eyes finally slid closed for good that night. 

_ “Oh that’s far,” _ Tony replied,  _ “that’s is very far.” _ He leaned over and kissed his forehead, whispering with a smile  _ “I love you to the moon… and back!”  _

Tony then got up and switched off the Star Wars lamp on the nightstand, before heading to the door. He took one last look at Peter, smiling to himself as he closed the door and crossed the hall once more. He did the same thing in Morgan’s room; sitting down and kissing her forehead before whispering  _ “I love you three-thousand!” _

 

As he pulled the pink door closed, a hand enveloped Tony’s own as Pepper made her presence known in the small hallway. 

“They asleep?” she asked, already knowing the answer, and Tony hummed in response. 

“I know it’s not a competition or anything, but Peter loves me to the moon and Morgan said yesterday she loves me three-thousand, so you better get thinking of something bigger,” Tony said as they walked down the stairs towards their own bedroom. Pepper gave no response, just laid her head on his shoulder with a smile. 

 

It could be either of Tony Stark’s children who would ask the question “Guess how much I love you?”, but no matter how many times they asked, his response would always be the same. He loved them both to the moon and back, which was far bigger than three thousand could ever be. One day he’d count that high just for them. 


End file.
